Trixie and the never ending story
by Queen Sea
Summary: Trixie's old enemy is back. Honey is being used. being forced to endure pain Trixie is stuck. will anybody be able to save her? not sure on genre. let me know if something else. rated:T. Read and review plaese.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie and the never ending story.

Chapter 1

"Girl up!" Trixie hears mumbled into her ear. It is the weekend and her parents are away. Honey is staying over with her. Trixie is now 18 and still a tomboy.

"Girl up!" the voice mumbles again. _I recognize that voice!_ Trixie thinks but who is it? _Pierre Lontard! Not again. _Trixie opens her eyes so fast Pierre Jumps, but he also covers Trixies mouth.

"Hi, 'member me? Hope so 'cause this time you won't escape," Pierre says like it is a fact. "When I uncover you're mouth I wouldn't shout or scream if I were you. Honey over there is defenseless." He mocks.

_Honey! I forgot about her! How did this happen? How did he get in here?_

"Do you understand?" he asks. Trixie gives him a small thumbs up. "good."

Pierre let go of Trixie's mouth. she didn't let a peep out for fear of Honey getting hurt. Pierre could smell and see the fear in Trixie's eyes. He was so proud of him self.

Pierre looked over to the tied up and gagged Honey. how _'perfectly perfect'_ he quoted from Honey in his head. M_y 2 worst nightmares out of the way. How did i ever get so lucky? Life couldn't be better. N__ow how do I get these girls out of here? ... perfect._ Pierre gives a devilish smile.

"Come girl," he says to Trixie. "Or you won't like the outcome." Pierre walks over and unties Honey and says to her, "Keep in the gag sweetie."

"What will happen if I don't come?" Trixie asks in a sheepish voice. "Who do you have," she lets come out, but only as a whisper.

"Do you really want to know?" Pierre threatens. "I'll tell you any way, I have...Jim!"

"Nnnnoooooooo!" Trixie squeaks. She hears Honey's yell muffled by the gag.

As tears form in Trixie's eyes Pierre thinks: _perfect, now they'll listen to my every command. how could I have forgotten about kidnapping him? How stupid am I?_

"Come on girls were leaving." Pierre orders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trixie and Honey stand up. How do they handle this? How do they get out of this? will they ever get out? They followed Pierre to outside were a truck stood open. it was a moving truck and Jim was tied up and was gagged in the truck.

"Jim!" trixie and Honey squeek. Before Honey or Trixie can move Pierre grabbed Trixie's and Honey's hands.

"Now before you enter the truck, we have some things to discuss. First: During the time you are present in this truck, I can still hurt you. How about a demonstration? On Jim? How dose that sound?" Pierre asks evily.

"No," Trixie and Honey whine. Tears form in Trixie's eyes. She loves Jim so much. _How can I save Jim? I must! _This puzzled her and worried her.

"Please, no. Show it using me, but not on Jim. Please." the last part came out in no more than a whisper. "Please." she repeated crying.

"Fine no demonstration, but be warned, you don't want me to use the device." he's finished. he let go of the girls' hands. "Carful." he warned again.

* * *

"Man, Brian, what a discontinuance. No mysteries, or Trixie. **_Especially_** no more mysteries. How lucky are we?" Trixie's anoying older brother, Mart, asked. Mart loved to use big words to confuse people.

"Well, I miss Trixie. Besides, were is Bobby? We should be heading home now. Moms said that we could only leave Trixie home alone for one day. Tops." Brian, Mart's older and more sensible brother. Bobby is there younger brother who loves to collect stuff. More commonly called junk.

"Bobby! time to go!" Brian and Mart yelled at the top of there lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bobby raced to Brian and Mart. "Time to go already?" he questioned sadly. "Yes, Bobby, time to go we must be back by sun down in an hour. Moms, said.

* * *

But an hour would be to late. Trixie and Honey were already in the back of the truck. Pierre was showing them were the medicine, food, and other supplys were. They were in for a long ride.

* * *

"Honey, I don't know how to treat Jim. Do you?" Trixie asked in a worried tone.

"Not a clue." Honey moaned. "How will we ever cure him?"

Trixie rummeged through the pile of medicine supplys. _Is there anything here to cure Jim? I just need to cure him._

* * *

Later at the Belden house. Mart, Brian, and Bobby have gotten home and found that Trixie and Honey are not there.

"There probably at the stable, or on a ride somewere. Lets go see if there at the stable. Bobby come on were going to go solve the mystery of were Trixie and Honey are." Brian teases.

"A mystery?" Bobby qusetioned wide eyed. "Trixie promised I could help solve a mystery."

"Yes, Bobby, a mystery." Brian says...

Once they three Beldens were ready they headed to the stable.

"Ragan!" they yelled. There was no anwser.

"Ragan!" they yelled again. Still no anwser...

Giving up on the stable idea they headed to the house to talk to Ms. Trask. They went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello? Ms. Trask?" they yelled. A few moments later they here the rushing of feet.

"Sargent Masion? Did you find them?" Mrs. Wheeler asks whail opening the door. "Oh it's just you..." she whispers.

"Mrs. Wheeler what happen?" Brian asks panicked.

"You don't know." she whispers almost to her self.

"Mrs. Wheeler what happen?" Brian repeats. "Where is Trixie?"

"Gone." Mrs Wheeler cries. "Gone."

"What about Honey, and Jim?" Brian questions.

"Gone, gone!" she cries.

"Emergency meeting of the Bob-Whites. Now. At the club house. Get Di, I'll get Dan. Be at the club house in 15min. don't say a word untill I get there. Understand? Bobby," Brian turns to mrs. Wheeler,"can he stay here for now?" mrs. Wheeler nods. "Bobby, you stay here for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brian got to the club house and found a note on the door. _Peculiar. _Brian thought. He read over the note and pocketed it. Tears formed in his eyes. _Trixie, Honey, Jim. Jim protect them. _Mart, Dan, and Di come just then. Mart saw the tears.

"Brian what is it?" Mart surched Brian's face for clues. "Do you know something?" Brian nods yes. "What?" Mart asks stressed.

"Come in the club house and sit down everyone." Brian is fighting tears. Mart, Dan, and Di see the destress in his eyes and are very worried. _Brian never acts like this. Whats up? And were are Trixie, Honey, and Jim? _Dan and Di think puzzled.

All of the Bob-Whites that were there entered the club house. They sit down at the table and Brian says: "Let us begin this meeting." He tries to fight the tears but it dosn't work. He just flat out cries, Mart being in on the part of the girls and Jim are missing starts getting frustrated with Brian.

"What do you know?" he yells at Brian. Mart starts to cry.

"Mart, Brian! What is going on? We must know! Where is Honey, Trixie, and Jim? They can probably tell us what is going on." Di, and Dan Yell at once. Now this comment just made Brian and Mart cry harder. They look at echother.

Brian stops crying enough to say this. "Trixie, Jim, and Honey are kidnaped."

"Brian," Mart stops crying and sits strait up. "How do you know they were kidnaped? I just thought that they were missing. Brian, What do you know? Spill!" Mart is asking desperately.

"When I got down here there was a note..." He starts.

* * *

Trixie had figured out how to cure Jim and was working fiercely to cure him.

"There that is all I can do. He should wake up any minute." Trixie concluded.

"What was wrong with him?" Honey asked curiously.

"Sleeping pills. All I had to do was Give him waking pills. So he should be up any secound now." Trixie now went into "protective mode" and asked "Honey, what do you think if I said I wanted to date Jim?"

Honey thought for a minute then responded, "It is totally up to you. What about _me_ dating Brian?"

"Go for it." Trixie responded. And just at that moment Jim woke up.

"Jim!" Trixie and Honey Yelled at once.

"Where am I?" Jim asked as he sat up. Then his went from confuised to mad. Just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trixie had never seen Jim so mad. Jim looked over at Trixie and Honey and just got madder. _How did this happen? How did I get here? Why are Trixie and Honey here? They shouldn't be here. Who did this? _All of these questions raced through Jims mind but he had no answers.

A little bit later Jim had calmed down. Trixie and Honey had been waiting calmly for him to calm down. Trixie and Honey raced over to Jim and hugged him. Jim hugged them back after a second of being stunned.

"You're okay." Trixie cried. "You're okay." she whispered. Honey quit hugging Jim to let Trixie have Jim to herself. After probably 10min of hugging Trixie and Jim let go of each other.

"So now that you have figured out I'm okay. Were am I?" Jim asked confused. Just at that moment the car stopped and in came Pierre.

"Does that answer you're question?" Trixie asked. Jim nodded.

"Trixie come here, now!" Pierre ordered.

* * *

"What does the note say Brian?" Mart pushed.

"The note says: _I have Trixie, Honey, and Jim. Don't bother looking for them you won't find them or any clues. Enjoy you're family wail you still have them. You won't have them for long._" Brian read.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Di asked. "I don't want to lose my family!" she cried.

"Don't worry Di you won't." Brian assured. But Brian wasn't absolutely sure about that. He actually thought who ever wrote the note meant what they said. He himself was scared and worried.

"The meeting is over. Brian we need to go home and tell moms and dad about Trixie, Honey, and Jim. Let's go." Brian said and when Mart didn't move he yelled, "NOW!" Then he left. Mart raced after Brian, but Di and Dan stayed.

"Brian never acts like that." Di said in a concerned tone after Brian and Mart were out of sight. "Dan, I'm scared."

"Di, it's okay to be scared 'cause guess what, I'm a little scared too." Dan replied. "Why don't we act like Trixie and Honey and try to solve a mystery. First we need clues. To Trixie's house and to her room. I'm sure that who ever kidnapped them was one of there old enemies, so we'll be the only ones, including Brian and Mart, that will know a clue from something of Trixie's. Let's go!" Dan said encouragingly.

"Okay Dan, but stay close." Di said with a twinkly in her eyes. The started towards the Belden house.

"Di, do we still have to keep this a secrete?" Dan asked.

"Yes!" Di said as they reach the house.

"Mart? Brian? Bobby? Mr. or Mrs. Belden? Can we come in?" Dan yelled opening the door. Dan and Di heard consistent weeping, so they slowly walked inside.

"Officer Molinson?" the sound of Mrs. Belden's voice travels to Dan and Di.

"No Mrs. Belden, it is just Dan and Di." Dan says walking into the room.

"Do you know what happen?" she whispers. Dan and Di nod.

"We'll find out what happen. We will get them back." Di says determined. Dan looked at Di surprised. Di pulls Dan up to Trixie's room were Mart and Brian are waiting. Mart picks up a stuffed animal.

"Look at this!" Mart exclaims passing it around. After each of the Bob-Whites had seen it Di screamed. Mart, Brian, and Dan turned towards Di to see her disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Trixie here now!" Pierre orders.

Trixie stands up, but Jim grabs her hand and shacks his head.

"Jim." Trixie pleads looking strait into his eyes. "I don't want you or Honey hurt. Let go." Trixie pulls her hand away softly and slowly, very slowly walks over to Pierre and periodicity looking back longingly at Jim.

"Yes, Mr. Pierre." Trixie said in a small tone. Pierre yanks Trixie around so she is back facing Jim and Honey. He pulls out a knife and holds it to Trixie's neck. Fear shoots through her eyes.

"Trixie!" Jim yells Jumping up. Honey grabs Jim before he can run over to Trixie.

"Tie up Honey, NOW!" Pierre orders as rope falls form the roof of the truck.

"Jim!" Trixie squeaks, and she breaths heavily.

"Tie up Honey, NOW!" Pierre orders again.

"Jim, do what he says." Trixie squeaks.

"Jim, just do it, please. I don't want Trix hurt, please Jim." Honey pleads. Jimlooks from Trixie to Honey then back. Finally Jim ties Honey up.

"Honey, come here!" Pierre barks. Honey walks over to Pierre and he shoves Trixie over to Jim. Trixie falls into Jim's arms.

"Jim." Trixie cries worried.

"Tie up Trixie, NOW!" Pierre orders as more rope falls form the roof of the truck.

"Jim, just do it." Trixie orders kindly. Jim obeys her and ties her up.

"Jim here. NOW!" Pierre orders.

"Go." Trixie pleads. Jim races over to Pierre and puts his back to him. Pierre shoves Honey over to Trixie and they collide and fall to the ground. Pierre then tightly ties up Jim and shoves him into Trixie and Honey. Pierre puts the knife away and takes out a remote then presses a button. Behind Trixie, Honey, and Jim 3 chains pop out from the wall and grab the rope holding Trixie, Honey, and Jim and pulls them to the wall.

"Ow." Honey and Trixie moan at once. A barred wall then comes down from the roof.

"Why are you doing this?" Honey asks.

"'Cause you're friends will be joining us soon" Pierre says leaving the truck. As soon as the back of the truck is closed Di appears.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, has to be short. there must be a cliff hanger. If anybody is still reading please leave reviews or I shall stop writing this story.

Chapter 7

After Di (in this order) comes Dan, Mart, then finally Brian.

"TRIXIE! HONEY! JIM!" Di screams after she had looked around. Mart, Dan, and Brian then fallowed suit.

"Were are we?" they all ask at once. Trixie, Honey and Jim were about to say something when there faces turned to behind Mart, Dan, Di, and Brian and they screamed.

* * *

_knock. knock._

"Sergeant Molinson? Is that you?" Mrs. Belden cried.

"Yes mam, I am he." a voice Mrs. Belden had heard many times said. Sergeant Molinson walked into the room.

"What is the problem this time mam." he asked.

"The gang there gone." she wept. "I don't know what to do." Mr. Belden came into the house.

"Hon, were's the gang? Hon?" Mr. Belden yelled. he walks into the room were they are and sees Sergeant Molinson and Mrs. Belden's puffy red eyes from cring.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Mr. Belden asked in a very worried tone.

"Hon?" he tries again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Trixie, Honey, and Jim screamed and everyone turned.

"Bobby!" Trixie yelled. "Bobby!" she yelled again struggling agents her bonds. "Bobby!" she cried. "Bobby!" she whispered.

"Trixie! were am I?" Bobby screamed. Bobby ran over to the barred wall. He shook the bars. "Trixie!" he yelled. Now Trixie was struggling with all her might.

Finally, Trixie heard Jim say for the 4th time, "Trixie calm down. You'll get to hug him in a minute." Jim calmed Trixie down.

"Okay, okay." she whispered. "Bobby calm down, Bobby calm down." she said in a soothing voice. After Bobby had calmed down Di screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Mary, Clarie (Care- ee), Larry, and Terry! What are you doing here?" Di cried. "You shouldn't be here!" she yelled at them.

"Di, calm down! there safe here with you calm down." Trixie yells. "Bobby, go calm Mary, Clarie (Care- ee), Larry, Terry, and Di down. Hurry before they get scared. Go Bobby, go!" Trixie tells Bobby and shoos him with her head. Bobby races over to Di.

"I'll handle this. I know them, there my age, _so,_ I can handle them. Let me and calm down!" Bobby says. Di nods.

"Mary, Clarie, Larry, and Terry. Hi, what are you doing here? Calm down, it will be okay." Bobby says and that calms them down.

"Where are we?" Terry asks.

"I dono." Bobby replies.

"Bobby, Mary, Clarie, Larry, and Terry come here please." Trixie yells over to them. The happy group runs over to the barred wall. Di runs after them followed by Mart, Dan, and Brian.

"Trix, were are we?" Brian asks.

"In a truck." Trixie says looking around.

"And who kidnaped you, I mean-" Brian starts.

"Pierre L-" Trixie starts to answer.

"No! Not him!"Mart, Brian, Di, and Dan yell at once.

"Yes, him. Did you miss me?" a voice says from behind. Everyone except Trixie, Honey, and Jim (who are facing that way turn around.

Mart, Brian, and Dan shove Bobby, Mary, Clarie, Larry, Terry, and Di behind them, but Di moves next to the boys and looks at them for objection. None comes so she looks back and Pierre is standing right there.

"You there," he says pointing to Di, "come here. Now." he orders.

"Don't do it Di Everyone But Trixie, Honey, and Jim say.

"Di, you must do it or we'll all get hurt especially us and your siblings. Di trust us we've been here for I don't know how long. Di, you must go over to him now." Jim pleads.

"Listen to the smart boy there." Pierre mocks. Di slowly starts to walk over to Pierre but Brian grabs her arm.

"Di, don't do it, please?"Brain asks. Trixie, Honey, and Jim scream. Brian lets go and turns around to see that Trixie, Honey, and Jim have gotten shocked.

"Now come here girly" he repeats. This time no one stops Di.

"You have 3min to convince you're friends to come nicely or else. Now take note that I know Trixie's and Honey's secret fears and there weaknesses because I have already kidnapped them once before in another mystery." Pierre sneers. Di nods and runs back to the group and strait into Dan's arms.

"Gang-" she starts.

"Oh yes, and Bobby has to wait for Trix," He gives Trxie a smile as if to say: I can call you what I want to call you.

"Okay, gang, we must go in with him quietly or else!" Di starts to cry and Dan gives her a comforting hug. He nudges her to go on. "And Bobby has to wait for Trixie!" she moans.

"Okay, gang we don't want anybody hurt do we?" Brian asks. No one speaks up. "Didn't think so. Now we must behave."


	9. Chapter 9

If anybody is still reading please leave reviews or I will stop writing.

Chapter 9

"Times up!" Pierre yells.

"Come on gang," Brian said slowly. Bobby started to come. "Bobby stay with Trix." Brian ordered.

"But Brian." Bobby moans.

"No buts Bobby stay with Trix, _please_!" Brian pleads. Then he turns Back to Bobby and gives him a big hug. "Please?"

"Yes, I'll take care of her," Bobby promised.

"Good." Brian praised.

* * *

"Now that there gone. I can untie you three." Pierre says after getting back to the truck.

"Don't you touch Trixie!" Bobby yelled. he then ran in front of the barred wall, puffed out his chest, stood up very strait and as tall as he could.

"Bobby, now move out of the way so he won't hurt you or me or Honey or Jim." Trixie said.

"But Brian told me to keep you safe." Bobby protested.

"Well the best way to protect me is to move out of his way. Understand?" Trixie reasons. Bobby nods. Bobby moves out of the way. Pierre takes out and presses a button. The barred wall goes up.

"Now Trixie, Honey, and Jim. Now-I-Use-You-For-Hostages!" He smirks.


	10. Chapter 10

What do y'all think of all them there cliff hangers? enjoyable? annoying? I hate to read them but I love to give them. That is one of the reasons my chapters vary in size. :) ;) :p ;p He he!

Chapter 10

"What? Hostages?" Trixie Yells. "Ow!" she gives a yelp from being shocked. Bobby is about to come to her rescue when Trixie gives him a glare he decides to stay put.

"Yes, hostages!" Pierre exclaims as if it was the best idea in the world. Pierre comes over to her and unties her.

"Go stand over there with Bobby!" he orders. Trixie walks over to Bobby.

"Bobby are you okay?" Trixie says giving him a giant hug and a very tight one also.

"Yes." Bobby puffs out. "Let go of me." Honey runs over and almost tackles Bobby. Pierre walks over to Trixie, Honey, and Bobby.

"What about me?" Jim yells over to him.

Pierre turns to Jim and yells back, "I need you for something else!" His voice appered like the voice of a kid who just got a piece of his favorite candy.

"What do you need me for?" Jim asks.

"Oh you'll see." Pierre smirks.

"Now then." he says turning back to Trixie, Honey, and Bobby. Trixie moved to try and trys to run to Jim's side but Pierre grabs her arm. "Oh no you don't. You stay here with me."

"Jim!" Trixie yells destressed. Pierre tightens his grip on Trixie. She gives a yelp of pain.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jim yells over to Pierre. He looks from Jim to Trixie, and back.

"You have 5min to say your good byes." he decideds. He leaves the truck and shuts the door.

"Jim!" Trixie yells running over to him.

"Jim what do we do? I don't want to leave you!" Trixie said tears in her eyes. Jim thought for a minute or two.

"Oh, Trix there is nothing we can do just do what he says and I'll see you in a little bit." Jim concluded.

"Times up!"Pierre yelled in. Quickly Trixie leaned in and gave Jim a little kiss on the lips.

"Okay, Jim" she said walking away.

* * *

"Where are they?" Mart asked.

"Mart give it a rest. Will you?" Brian asked.

"I'm worried about them." Di spoke up.

They were in a (about) 15 by15 foot room. There are no windows and a door in a corner opposite from were they were. Di was on the floor hugging her leg and fear in her eyes. Dan was next to her holding on to her, trying to comfort her. Mart was standing next to Brian in the middle of the room. Di's 4 siblings are in a another corner sleeping on each other. Heads are on shoulders and backs. There all sleeping and not knowing what is going on.

"Were are they it seems like it has been hours." Dan said just as Trixie and Honey are shoved in to the room. Trixie, Bobby, and Honey fall on the ground panting.

"Were is Jim?" Brian asked.

"In the truck." Trixie panted.


	11. Chapter 11

What do y'all think of all them there cliff hangers? enjoyable? annoying? I hate to read them but I love to give them. That is one of the reasons my chapters vary in size. :) ;) :p ;p He he! I like Reviews.

Chapter 11

"Jim is in the truck?" Dan yelled. Trixie nodded.

"Tixie, Honey, Bobby!" Mart, Brian, and Di yell. They (including Dan) race over and hug them for a few minutes then let go.

"What did Pierre want?" Brian asked.

"He...He is using us as hostages." Trixie whispered. Trixie then got up and ran to the corner were Di was, sat down, and cried into her legs...

Then all of a sudden they gang hears:

"Never!" Jim yells.

"Fine, then hear your girlfriend scream and weep." Pierre smirks.

"NO!" Jim yells. "Don't hurt Trixie!"

"Then will you behave?" He asks.

"Yes." Jim agrees.

"Jim!" Trixie yells. "Jim can you hear me? Respond! Jim! Jim." she moaned.

"Ahhhh!" Jim yelled.

"Jim!"Trixie yelled running to the door. Trixie beat on the door. "Jim!" she yelled at the top of her lungs tring to let Jim hear her. "JIM!"

"Ahhhh!" Jim yelled again.

"Jim." Trixie wept. She hit the door a couple more times then sank to the floor right there an wept and wept and every once and a while whispered: "Jim."

* * *

Back in the truck...

"Now Jim. I-Want-To-Make-You-Evil" Pierre said simply. After he had brought him to a room in a building and hooked him up to machine.

"Never!" Jim yells.

"Fine, then hear your girlfriend scream and weep." Pierre smirks.

"NO!" Jim yells. "Don't hurt Trixie!"

"Then will you behave?" He asks.

"Yes." Jim agrees.

"Jim!" Jim hears Trixie yell. "Jim can you hear me? Respond! Jim! Jim." she moaned.

Jim was about to respond when Pierre says. " In a minute I will make it so you can hear Trixie and she can hear you." Pierre pressed a button, then another.

"Ahhhh!" Jim yelled. _This will make you evil._ Jim hears in his head.

"Jim!"Trixie yelled. Jim then heard the sound of something beating on something. "Jim!" she yelled at the top of her lungs tring to let Jim hear her. "JIM!" Pierre presses a button again.

"Ahhhh!" Jim yelled again. Pierre pressed another button and said, "Now I go to get Trixie. You will turn evil at midnight." And Pierre left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trixie wept next to the door and no one noticed that she was next to the door.

"Jim." Trixie wept for the 25th time.

"Trixie why do you move away from the door." Honey noticed helping Trixie up to move. Trixie give an oblivious nod. As so as Trixie had stood up the door flies open and Trixie is pulled out then the door is slammed shut.

"Trixie!" Honey yells. (I took this little bit from: The Return of Trixie's Hardest Mystery.)

"Honey!" Trixie yells at the same time.

"Shut up you!" Pierre snarls, smacking Trixie. _What does he want now? What did he do to Jim? Will I find Jim dead in there? Jim please be okay!_ Trixie was at loss.

* * *

_ Now back at the Belden house. need reminder look back at ch. 7. It is also back in the past from were they are now. sorry for the delay. I kinda forgot about that cliff hanger/ this point of view... Sorry!_

"Sergeant Molinson, what is going on? Why is my wife Crying?" Mr. Belden questions.

" You're children are missing. Except Bobby." Sergeant Molinson replied.

"What!" Mr. Belden all but shouted. "Hon is that true? Bobby!" Mr. Belden yelled. Bobby is half way down the stairs, in view of Mr. and Mrs. Belden and Sergeant Molinson when he dissapers.

"Bobby!" they all yell at once.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 7 was just added in you may want to go read it it may clear up a few things. sorry for the mix up. my mistake. is anybody reading?

Chapter 13

"Bobby!" Mrs. Belden yelled again and again until Mr. Belden calmed her down.

"Now all of my children are gone." Mrs. Belden screams. "Gone!"

_Ring. Ring._

"Now, who could that be?" Mrs. Belden says controlling her self. She picks up the phone and says, "Hello?"... "Okay, yes the same thing happened here." ... "yes, terrible." Tears start to form in Mrs. Belden's eyes... "Yes, good bye." ... "good idea. see you in a few. bye." Mrs. Belden hangs up the phone. She turns to the men.

"The other of the Bob- Whites parents are coming over. Then you will hear the entire story." Mrs. Belden replied to there awed faces.

* * *

Pierre through Trixie into the room were Jim was.

"Jim!" she screamed from relief of seeing him alive and horror from him being on the ground in a lump. Trixie ran over to Jim an laid him on his back.

"Jim! Jim! Wake up Jim!" Trixie ordered.

Jim moans and Trixie gives a sigh of relief. _Jim is okay. Thank goodness... _Once Jim is fully awake she looks him over for any bruises or anything like that. None!

"Jim? What did Pierre want with you?" Trixie asked in a hushed tone.

_Our conversation has now disappeared from you're mind._ "I-I can't remember." Jim said after thinking.

"Jim-do-you-feel-okay?" Trixie asked slowly. (I typed this slowly. I am as curious as you all I don't know how this story will go until I type it. I am winging this. :) )

"Yes Trixie, I'm fine." Jim replies.


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. I am happy some people still read. :)

Chapter 14

"Then- why-are-we-here? Pierre?" Trixie asks.

"Call me Mr. Pierre Trix." his voice comes from the ceiling. Then Trixie gets zapped. She gives a yelp of pain.

"What do you want with us?" Trixie cries to the ceiling.

"Oh, just to see how Jim treats a lady. Not that you are one; but to Jim you apparently are. So Jim show me how you treat a 'lady'. You have 30 minutes starting now." Pierre says. _Let me see how you treat a 'lady' today compared to_ _tomorrow. _

"Jim, I'm scared. What do we do?" Trixie asks leaning on Jim's chest. Trixie turned her head to face Jim. "Jim?" she asked looking directly into his eyes. _Her blue eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky when she is scared._ Jim concluded wail staring back into her eyes. "Jim?" Trixie asked again.

"Trixie, I don't know, I just don't know." He finally replied.

* * *

"What is he doing to Jim and Trixie?" Honey asked no one in particular. Honey leaned back on to Brian as tears formed in her eyes.

"Honey, don't cry, please. You look prettier when you're not crying." Brian whispered in to Honey's ear. Honey giggle at the complement.

"Di, Honey, Mary, Clarie, Larry, Terry, and Bobby why don't you all go to sleep. Especially Honey and Di. We'll look out for you wail you sleep. Good night." Dan called out. "Mart, why don't you sleep too?" Di leaned on Dan and fell asleep. Honey laid on Brian and fell asleep. Bobby, and Di's siblings all fell asleep in a big pile in the corner.

* * *

"Times up!" the ceiling yelled. Jim stood up and then helped Trixie up. _Now lets see how Jim treats Trixie tomorrow. Tomorrow is when the fun begins. _Pierre thinks smirking and giving an evil laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the review Daisyduck! hope y'all like this chapter. enjoy:)

Chapter 15

"Jim lets get back to the gang now." Trixie says. Jim helps her up on her feet. Trixie leans on Jim, her head on his shoulder, her arms around him, and his arms around her waist. Pierre opens the door and pulls Trixie away from Jim violently. Then with his other hand grabs Jim's arm. He then pulls then back to the room were the other Bob-Whites are. he opens the door and shoves Jim in then slams the door. He turns to Trixie.

"Hold on to Jim, you will lose him soon." He smirks evilly.

"What?" Trixie asks tears start to form in her eyes. Pierre smacked her. She screamed a high pitched scream. Pierre then opened the door and shoved her, hard. Then slammed the door shut. Trixie fell on the floor and blacked out. When she woke up it was 11:30pm. _30min Jim then it is time._ A voice told him. _Time for what?_ He questioned. _You'll see at midnight._ The voice said.

"Jim, are you there?" Trixie asked, because it was pitch black in the room except for the moonlight shining in from the one window to high to reach without a ladder.

"Yes, Trix I'm here. Don't worry. I've got you." He says grabbing Trixie from around the waist. He held her tight.

"Jim have you had any sleep tonight?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I have don't worry Shamus." He whispered the tease into her ear. "And Shamus, I love you so much." He says picking Trixie up and Caring her over to a corner. He sits down with her in his lap.

"Jim, I'm worried about you. You had a conversation with Pierre and you can't even remember it. I feel as if something is going to happen tomorrow...But, I don't know what." Trixie finished slowly.

"It's okay, nothing will happen." Jim assures her. Just then midnight is upon them and a bell chimes to tell everyone to wake up. The lights in the room go on as everyone wakes. Once they've come to Jim gets up and Trixie follows.

"Jim are you okay?" she asks. Jim turns to face her and she looks directly into his eyes and sees they are pure_ **red**_. "Jim?" she squeaks. Jim picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. then before anybody has time to get up he runs to the door. Pierre opens the door and Jim runs out with a screaming Trixie. Everybody is shocked for a minute then the Bob-Whites run to the door and pound on it yelling Trixie's name. After a moment one by one the Bob-Whites fall to the ground except for Brian.

* * *

(Sargent Malsion got the stories and left. This is the middle of the night)

**Belden House.**

Mrs. Belden wakes up from her dreamless sleep, screaming Trixie and Mart's names. (for they had gotten hurt) Mr. Belden wakes up and tries to calm Mrs. Belden.

"Hon, it's okay, we'll find them but go back to sleep." He tried.

"There hurt, I can feel it there hurt." she cried.

* * *

**The Wheeler**** House.**

Mrs Wheeler shoot awake from _her_ dreamless sleep. She started yelling Jim and Honey's names. Mr. wheeler tried to calm her down.

"Hon, it's okay, we'll find them but go back to sleep." He tried.

"There hurt, I can feel it there hurt." she cried.

* * *

**The Lynch House.**

Mrs. Lynch bolted awake from the dreamless sleep she was having. She called out Di's name in a worried tone. Mr. Lynch Tried to calm her down.

"Hon, it's okay, we'll find them but go back to sleep." He tried.

"There hurt, I can feel it there hurt." she cried.


	16. Chapter 16

you will have to be patient with me in 2 weeks I won't be able to continue for 2-3 weeks. I will try not to give a cliff hanger but no promises. I will try t get as many chapter done as I can. ENJOY:) :P

Chapter 16

The mothers all got out of bed. They all walked over to there phones and called echother.

"Hello," They all said at once...

Once they were all settled Mrs. Belden said, "I know it is late but why don't you all come over to my house and we talk. I-I just have, a feeling." She concluded slowly.

"Okay," they said on the other end.

* * *

Later in the Belden house.

The parents are all in the living room.

"We need to look in Trixie's room. I'm sure there are clues." Mrs. Belden said. They all go up to Trixie's room they enter and find a note on the floor. It says:

_I've kidnapped your children._

_You've met me before._

_You sent me to jail,_

_But i'll go no more._


	17. Chapter 17

Hope a'll continue to enjoy the story. :) ;) :P ;P

Chapter 17

The mothers screamed like there was no tomorrow. Mr. Belden went to call Sergeant Malsion and Mr. Lynch and Mr. Wheeler tried to calm down the ladies... Later it was all figured out everybody went home and Sargent Malsion went to head to the FBI.

* * *

Trixie was still screaming as she left the room and Pierre smacked her (of course he did. :( ) but Trixie kept on screaming.

"Shut up girl! Good job Jim." Pierre said leading Jim to a room. "Throw her in." he said opening the door for Jim. "Walk in and keep an eye on her, other wise ignore her. Understand?" Jim nods trowing Trixie into the room and then walking in himself. Trixie hit the ground then she wriggled over to a corner and huddled there.

"Jim don't do what he says." she pleaded. "Your so honorable, I don't know what he did to you but you're better than this." she cried looking directly into his red eyes. For only a moment after she said this his eyes turned a blueish color then back to pure **_Red_**. She was relived and crushed at the same time.

"Do you want to know what I did to him?" Pierre asked.

"Yes! Please!" Trixie called up.

"Well-I-Turned-Him-Evil! Enjoy!" Pierre answered.

"No, Jim, No!" She mumbled.

"Jim, Trixie, you're friends are watching. Attack!" Pierre ordered.

* * *

"Jim, Don't you hurt Trixie!" Brian and Mart yelled to the wall were they saw an image of Jim towering over the helpless Trixie, who was curled up in the corner. Honey, Dan, and Di were staring at the wall wondering what Jim would do.

* * *

_I know this is terrible. When I thought of this story I pictured I would have a chapter leading up to the never ending story, but 17 chapters later I'm still not there. So much for my plan. And FYI I love writing this I get to be myself and no one knows who I really am! :) Please give me feed back on this chapter. PLEASE! :) ;)_

_-Queen Sea_


	18. Chapter 18

even if a book doesn't go as planed it still is fun. :)

Chapter 18

"Jim." Trixie squeaks out his name as he walks over to her. He towers over Trixie. Jim grabs her arms and lifts her up into the air.

"Now you can feel the pain I felt, you can see how scared I was, you can go through what I went through." Jim says dropping Trixie on a table that had come out of the wall. Trixie Squirmed tears burning her cheeks. _Why Jim why?_ Jim strapped Trixie down to the table. Now, Jim exited the room.

"What are you doing?" she screamed. "JIM! HELP ME!" she yelled. She struggled and struggled. _Zap!_ "Ow!" she yelled.

"Trixie, calm down. More pain is to come, no worries." Pierre promised.

Fear shoot through Trixie's eyes.

* * *

Mrs. Belden screamed as Mrs. Wheeler crashed through the door.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry for Jim's actions. Wait, what did he do, all I know is it was something bad." Mrs. wheeler said confused.

"Stay away!" Mrs. Belden yelled at her. "You monster! Stay away! Leave my house!" She screamed at Mrs. Wheeler. Now hearing the yelling Mr. Belden came into the room. He moved the two women apart and sat then Both down before calling Mr. Wheeler.

"Now, ladies what is going on?" The men asked.

Mrs. Wheeler looked directly at Mr. Belden and said, "I'm sorry, so sorry for the pain Jim is not himself." Then shook her head and was back to normal. The two men looked at each other then at the women.

"She, is a monster, hurting Trixie like that, now how is Trixie supposed to take care of Bobby?" Mrs. Belden asked before turning normal herself. By that point everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Mrs. Belden how am I a Monster?" Mrs. Wheeler asked calmly.

"I-I don't know?" Mrs. Belden answered confused. "When did I call you a monster?" She asked.

"Just now, Helen." Mrs. Wheeler responded.

* * *

"Trixie! Trixie!" Honey and Di called weeping. Brian walked over To her and Dan walked over to Di.

"It's okay." They comforted. "It's okay."

_Dong. Dong._ the bell that signaled midnight chimed.

"Man, today flew by." Mart got out before Brian and Dan stood up in an odd manner. Honey and Di relised what was happening at once and got up. They started to run but Brian grabbed Honey and Dan grabbed Di. They did the same thing as Jim and picked up there 'captives' (not sure what to call Honey and Di) and ran them out of the room. The girls screamed there heads off but it didn't help.

Honey and Di got strapped down next to Trixie. They both struggled as Trixie pleaded, "Dan, or Brian let us go please!" Jim came in and all of the girls started to scream again. Jim smacked Trixie, Dan smacked Di, and Brian smacked Honey. The girls then shut up and Tears started to form in there eyes. The 'men' put helmets on to the girls and then sat down in chairs. Pierre came in and tied the boys to the chairs they sat in. Once they were all tied to the chair the got zapped and weren't evil any more.

"Now, the fun begins." Pierre said with an evil grin on his face as he left the room. "Enjoy!" he said closing the door.


	19. Chapter 19

I will continue as soon as posible before I have to stop for a few weeks. Okay now this chapter will get a little confusing, but bear with me please. I will Try to make it as noncounfusing as posible. Oh, and before I forget! I am going to start a new story. It will be called: A New Bob-White. I don't know when I'll start it but I will soon. :) Sorry about such a short chapter not sure how to go about the next part need to think but I don't want y'all to get to antsy. So... here is what I have. Plus I want to start my other story wail it is still fresh.

Chapter 19

"How is this fun?" Trixie screamed as she got dizzy. Trixie passed out as Jim, Dan, and Brian stared in amazement. The girls passed out and traveled to a new world. _This is a story I created but it has no ending._ A voice laughed in the girl's heads.

When Trixie woke up she looked different and had new memories. She was 9yrs old. She had strait blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders. She looked around. She was in a bed room, Her's and... Honey's. She knew the name but who was she. She realized. The room she was in was a big room with blue, sky blue (she decided) walls. There was a Window the size of her. There were two king size beds. One hers and one Honey's she decided. _When did Honey and I get a room?_ Then she remembered her name Trixie! After she finished surveying the room she heard a moan in the corner and ran over. There lay a 6yr old girl with brown hair. At once she knew it was Honey.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Honey!" she yelled running over to her. She leaped on to the ground and helped Honey to her feet.

"Honey were princesses!" Trixie yelled once Honey was up.

"I know, were are we how did we get here?" Honey asked. Neither of the girls could remember.

"This is not good!" Trixie cried. "Where is Di, Dan, Brian, Mart, our family's and Jim" on Jim Trixie started to get worried and upset. Tears came to Trixie's eyes and she ran to a bed to cry.

"Trixie it's okay we'll figure it out." Honey corrected. Just then a maid walks in and sees her crying. She races over to Trixie and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Miss Trixie what is wrong?" She asks.

* * *

The Girls pass out in front of the guy's eyes.

"Trixie!" Jim yells.

"Honey!" Brian cry's.

"Di!" Dan screams.

"Shut up, you kids." Pierre calls zapping them. They all yelp in pain. "Worthless brats." He mumbled to no one in particular. Jim shock off the zap like it was nothing, because it was nothing compared to what Jonesy did. Jim looked up and noticed helmets floating down from the ceiling. The landed on the Boy's heads and all of them passed out. When they woke up the were in a room. In front of them was a 9yrs old girl. She had strait blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders. She looked around. The room was a big room with blue, sky blue (they decided) walls. There was a Window the size of the girl. There were two king size beds. After the girl and the boys were finished surveying the room they heard a moan in the corner and ran over. There lay a 6yr old girl with brown hair. The 9yr old they decided was Trixie. The 6yr old Honey.

"Honey! Trixie!" they yelled but the girls didn't respond.

"They can't see us all we can do is watch." Jim figured out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Now, Mart." Pierre said walking into the room. Mart shooed the little ones behind him.

"What did you do with the gang?" Mart demanded.

"Why don't you ask Jim, Brian, and Dan?" Pierre asked yanking them in.

"Trixie, Honey, Di!" They yelled. "Were are you?" They screamed.

"What do you mean were are they? You took them! You evil monsters.!" Mart snarled. _Please take note that Pierre didn't make Mart evil he... how do I put this plainly he... is just pissed._ Bobby starts to move towards Brian with brotherly stops him.

"Bobby no, Brian is a monster." Mart said. "So are Jim and Dan." Bobby glared at Brian, Dan, and Jim his eyes say he is hurt and he is his own brother is evil.

"Jim!" Bobby screamed. "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF HER!" Bobby cried angerly. "How?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"But Bobby I didn't." Brian said convincingly.

"Mart, he wasn't in his right mind and that's not Brian." Bobby whispered.

"Bobby of course it is and how do you know he wasn't in his right mind?" Mart asked.

"His eyes thy were pure RED. it wasn't his right mind and Mart is isn't him. I can tell. Mart non of them are them." Bobby pleaded. _Mart you're smart how can you not tell that there robots? Have you lost your brain?_ Bobby thought looking Mart up and down. 'Jim, Brian and Dan' advanced towards the littlest.

"Monster Robots!" they all yelled. running up to them. Mart fell on the floor in a laughing attack. Mart was oblivious to the ding down of the noise as the littlest got shoved into bags and carried away. When his laugh attack was over he looked around the room and noticed he made a mistake.

"Bobby, I'm sorry!" he yelled.

* * *

The little's(the Ls) were dumped into a room and Pierre came in.

"So now I will permanently turn you evil." He stated. "ENJOY!" he laughed leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry for the dilemma working on A new Bob-White. Two week break up a head.

Chapter 22

"This, all of this, it's wrong! I hate it I want to go home. Now!" Trixie yelled.

"Miss-" she starts.

"Code blue, I repeat code blue." the sound comes from the ceiling.

"Girls stay in your room. hide behind those pillows, NOW!" the maid orders.

"Fine." I say knowing what code blue means. It means... evil intruder trying to find us. I forgot how we got there and one of the mystery I solved. All I remember is, I almost drown.

"Honey, come, NOW!" I say dragging her to behind the pillows. The maid leaves... A few minutes later we hear two sets of foot steps. Two men came in the room, I recognized one of the men but not the other. I put my finger to my mouth to signal to be quite. I hear a set of foot steps coming towards the door.

"Come, here. We need to hide." The first man says. He shoos the second man into our closet.

"Honey? Trixie? Where are you?" That maid her name is Miss Trask! I trust her. I jump up, Honey follows suit.

"Here-" Trixie start.

"Miss Track-" Honey starts to say. She always says Mary's name wrong.

"Miss Trask," Trixie corrects. "Good you are here. We need-" The men come out of the closet. Trixie points and stutters, but the men Lock the door. Miss Trask starts to turn but the second man turns her around and holds her facing Honey and Trixie.

"Handcuff her." The first man orders. The second man does. "Now throw her in the closet." The first man continues.

"No!" Trixie says in a bold tone. "Let her go!" Trixie orders.

"Let me think... Never!" the first man says. Fear shoots through Miss Trask's eyes. the second man picks her up and opens the closet door. Trixie runs in front of the second man.

"Move the girl and throw the lady in the closet, Bob." The first man says. (Fm) Bob, as he's called does what he is told and puts Miss Trask in the closet.

"Now girls." he gives a devilish smirk. "We leave. Come here."

"Never." Trixie says walking towards the restroom. "What is your name?"

"Bill, what are you doing?" He asks walking towards Trixie.

"Going to the restroom." She responds.

"Hurry." 'Bill' responds. I go in lock the door and grab a piece of paper and a pen. On a piece of paper I write:

**_Kidnapped:_**

**_Trixie, and Honey._**

**_By: Bill and Bob._**

**_Miss Trask= in closet._**

**_-Trixie_**

"What are you doing?" Bill asks.

"Going to the rest room!" Trixie yells back to him. Trixie walks silently to the restroom door. She opens the door and runs past Bill to the bedroom door which is now locked. Trixie flies on to the floor and slides the paper under the door. A being sits on her and starts to tie her up.

"Stop! I order you!" Trixie yells. The being gets off of Trixie and she dashes to Honey.

"Bob what is the most valuable thing in this room?" Bill asks.

"Princesses!" Bob replies.


	23. Chapter 23

sorry for spelling my spell check is broken, and i know a lot of you want this up.

Chapter 23

"I'm higher rank. Leave!" Trixie orders.

"Fine, but first. Bob tie them up, and gag them. Them we'll throw them in the closet with there maid." Bill agrees.

"No! just leave!" Trixie orders.

"Choose one or the other." Bill says pulling out 2 pairs of hand cuffs and 2 gags.

"Don't you dare tie us up." Trixie decides. Trixie walks over to her bed and slides down on to it.

"Come were leaving." Bill says gagging Trixie. Trixie is out of ideas so she stands up and turns around. Bill finishes tying Trixie up as her 'mom' comes running down the hall.

"Trixie! Honey! Trixie! Honey!" Trixie falls back on the bed and cries. _Why did I give up so easily? Why didn't I protest just a little longer?_

* * *

AN HOUR LATER!

"Now we go." Bill says yanking Trixie up. He ties rope to a bed post and to Trixie then sends her down. Next comes Bob, then Honey, then finally Bill. Bill cuts the rope and pulls Trixie and Honey in to the woods where a van is parked. Bill picks Trixie up and throws her into the van, then does the same to Honey. The back of the van is cover with pillows so Trixie and Honey go to sleep.

* * *

"I'm higher rank. Leave!" Trixie orders.

"You tell them Trix!" Jim yells.

"Fine, but first. Bob tie them up, and gag them. Them we'll throw them in the closet with there maid." Bill agrees.

"Not fair! Not fair!" the boys shout together.

"No! just leave!" Trixie orders.

"Choose one or the other." Bill says pulling out 2 pairs of hand cuffs and 2 gags.

"Don't you dare tie us up." Trixie decides. Trixie walks over to her bed and slides down on to it.

"poor Trix." Jim moans.

"Come were leaving." Bill says gagging Trixie. Trixie is out of ideas so she stands up and turns around. Bill finishes tying Trixie up as her 'mom' comes running down the hall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boys scream.

"Trixie! Honey! Trixie! Honey!" Trixie falls back on the bed and cries.

"Trix, if you can hear me. It will be okay." Jim cries with Trixie.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER!

"Now we go." Bill says yanking Trixie up.

"She is a lady! Treat her better!" the boy shout angierly.

He ties rope to a bed post and to Trixie then sends her down. Next comes Bob, then Honey, then finally Bill. Bill cuts the rope and pulls Trixie and Honey in to the woods where a van is parked.

"Dude! Be nice there ladys!" Dan calls out.

Bill picks Trixie up and throws her into the van, then does the same to Honey.

The boys run over to Bill and try to strangle him. The back of the van is cover with pillows so Trixie and Honey go to sleep.

"Poor kids." Brian says to no one.


	24. Chapter 24

sorry it took so long... i have no excuse for after the 2 weeks were up... sorry... :(

long ch! :) and last ch... :(

Chapter 24

**_Recap..._**

"Now we go." Bill says yanking Trixie up.

"She is a lady! Treat her better!" the boy shout angierly.

He ties rope to a bed post and to Trixie then sends her down. Next comes Bob, then Honey, then finally Bill. Bill cuts the rope and pulls Trixie and Honey in to the woods where a van is parked.

"Dude! Be nice there ladys!" Dan calls out.

Bill picks Trixie up and throws her into the van, then does the same to Honey.

The boys run over to Bill and try to strangle him. The back of the van is cover with pillows so Trixie and Honey go to sleep.

"Poor kids." Brian says to no one.

* * *

When Trixie woke up Bill was opening the back end.

Trixie remembered her forgotten memories!

"You idiot Pierre!" Trixie shouts to 'Bill' (now will be called Pierre)

"Trixie? What's wrong?" Honey asked stirring.

"Honey, 'Bill' is really Pierre!" Trixie called.

"No! not him again." Honey whimpered.

"Yes it's me again." Pierre chirped.

"Come!" Pierre said dragging Trixie and Honey into the cabin they were at.

* * *

_**Later that night.**_

"Can you please loosen my bonds? I'm 90% sure it is cutting off circulation." Trixie asked, cunningly.

"That's my girl!" said Jim. of course Trixie, Honey, and Bill didn't hear it...

"Jim, do you know what she is going to do?" Dan asked.

"Yes, she is going to get it loose enough so that she can get the rope off and escape!" Jim yelled happily.

"That's our Trixie!" Dan and Brian called. The boys then waited.

* * *

Finally when Trixie and Honey were sure that Pierre was asleep, they slid the rope off of there hands. They slipped silently out of the cabin.

"Right or left?" Honey asked.

"Left." Trixie whispered taking off. Honey followed.

They ran for hours, dodging twigs, branches, roots, and especially **ROADS**.

They reached a cabin by dawn.

"Hello?" Trixie asked knocking on the door. A girl about 9 or 10 answered the door. She had black hair, and-

"Di! We found you!" Trixie called.

Just then Trixie, Honey, and Di passed out on the spot.

* * *

Once Trixie and Honey had gotten out of there bonds the boys passed out.

When they woke up they were getting untied by police officers.

"Get the girls out! Hold on us!" Jim cried once he was to reality.

All of the boys just got untied as Bobby, Mary, Terry, Larry, and Clarie came in.

"Hey kiddos! Let's get Trixie, Di, and Honey out of that **_EVIL _**world." Brian suggested.

"NO. GET BACK IN YOUR CHAIR." they all said in unison.

"Boys, run! police officers get the girls out. NOW!" Dan ordered.

The boys raced out of the room. The passed, Mart's cell,(didn't stop. Sorry Mart! he he)a Kitchen, office, a room full of cubical's. They got to a restroom and went in. there were 3 buckets. The boys each picked one up and put some water in. When the L's got there threw the water in there faces.

"Dan, Brian, Jim! What was that for?" Bobby yelled at them, in his normal voice.

"you were evil. That snapped you out of it." Jim responded as Dan and Brian nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go get Mart and the girls.

* * *

It was 1 hour later when they got Pierre under arrest, the girls out of the devil world, and Mart back.

"Kids, please get in the cars we'll take you home." one of the 10 officers said.

"How long have we been gone?" Mart asked.

"6 months." another officer responded. (now do u get the title?)

"What!" The Bob-Whites yelled. "How did you finally find us?"

"Tracking device. It took so long 'cause the location was scrambled.

* * *

"Moms! were home!" Trixie called.

"Trixie? Brian? Mart? Bobby?" Mrs. Belden called walking into the kitchen. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Peter! Come quick! The! Kids! Are! Home!" Mrs. Belden yelled hugging each of her kids in turn.

The kids told the entire story each from how they were 'positioned' in the kidnapping. It took 4 hours.

"Trixie! No more 6 month long mysteries!" Mr. and Mrs. Belden ordered at once.

**_And they all live happily ever after... until Trixie's next mystery..._**

**_The End_**

now all u have to do is type in ur comment and submit it and i'll be very happy... :) ;)


End file.
